Save My Life
by Pyyrokinesis
Summary: I opened my eyes to see a young man was carrying me. I stared at his face. It was hard-lined, handsome. His eyes were serious and he was...Incredibly short. "Who are you? Where are we going?" I asked him. He looked down at me, no smile on his face, "I'm Levi Heichou, and I just saved your life, you ungrateful brat," He said, continuing forwards. Levi/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Catie~

"Eren! Mikasa! Armin!" I called, running up to her three friends. I waved excitedly upon seeing them, and crashed into Mikasa, giving her a tight hug. "How are my buddies today?" I asked, smiling.

"Catie, I found my grandpa's old book about the outside world!" Armin said excitedly, and Eren snatched it from his hands, opening it. Armin grimaced, "Be CAREFUL with that, would you?!" He said, crossing his arms, "It could tear at any moment."

Mikasa looked unsure, "You know these kinds of things are prohibited, right? We could get in a lot of trouble for this." Armin just shrugged his shoulders. It was so unlike him to go against the rules.

I twiddled with my bright auburn hair, my green eyes scanning every page Eren flipped to. The outside world seemed so beautiful. I glanced up at my friends. While they were all still twelve years old, she was fifteen already. How could she hang out with such young people? Well, she still felt pretty young herself.

I stood, stretching. "I better get home," I lied, smiling. I didn't have a home to go to. Just an alleyway near the center of town. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin all nodded, standing up to leave too.

The ground shook, and they turned and saw a giant titan peering over the wall, no skin covering its body. "But that wall is 50-meters high! That's impossible!" Armin yelled, backing up a little. We just stared in horror as it looked out over the city. What was it going to do?

Suddenly rocks came flying at us, one knocking me square in the head. Making me fall over. In the dust, I lost where my friends were. The bastard titan had kicked a hole in the wall. I staggered up, shaking myself off, and froze. I started running towards my makeshift home in the alley. "No, no, no, it has to be here," I said, panicked, searching through the piles of blankets. I pulled out a blue gem held in place by tendrils of silver. I clutched it close to my chest, sighing.

I was shoved forward, my head slamming against a brick wall. My vision went hazy, and all I could see was a gaping mouth, coming straight at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for death to come.

It didn't.

I was scooped up and was suddenly going very fast across the city. I opened my eyes to see a young man was carrying me. I stared at his face. It was hard-lined, handsome. His eyes were serious and he was...Incredibly short. "Who are you? Where are we going?" I asked him.

He looked down at me, no smile on his face, "I'm Levi Heichou, and I just saved your life, you ungrateful brat," He said, continuing forwards. I looked down and noticed my friends. "Hey, I know them! Please, put me down there," I said, and he replied with 'Tsk' as though it was a chore for him. He dropped me by Armin, and stared at me for a moment. I clutched my necklace in my hands, staring back. He zipped away, and I felt a little tug at my heartstrings, watching him go. Wait, what?

Mikasa and Eren looked like they had just died. I leaned down and looked into Eren's eyes. "What happened, Eren? Mikasa?"

"Dead. Our family...Mother...She…" Eren said, trailing off. I hugged them, understanding. They didn't need to say anything. Eren broke away. "I'm going to kill all of those bastards," He shook with anger, "I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST FUCKING TITAN!"

He turned to us, putting out his hand, "I'm joining military training," He said, and Mikasa immediately agreed with him. I glanced over at Armin.

Armin shrugged, "I'm in. Catie?" He looked over at me, and I nodded.

"We're going to kill every single one of those fuckers," I said, a grin on my face. And I would be able to see my savior again. I thought suddenly, then shook my head. What was I even thinking?!

"That settles it, we're getting on a boat and heading to the city now. Lets go!" Eren yelled, running towards the refugee boats.

~Levi~

I kept thinking about that brat I saved earlier. She didn't even thank me. Somehow, I didn't mind. Just touching her was...He stopped thinking, shaking his head. _Pull yourself together. You have titans to fight. It's not like you'll ever see her again._ He thought, continuing to kill off titans entering the city.

Oh, how wrong he was.

**((I'm doing a minor time-skip ^^)) **

~Catie~

Oh you have got to be kidding me. Was that girl eating a POTATO?

They were standing, waiting for orders to begin training from instructor Shadis, and the girl was eating a damn potato in front of the man.

In the end, she had to run until she dropped. No food, no water. I felt kind of bad for her, really. She was an airhead, but a sweet one. I plopped down into my bed, looking out of the window. Tomorrow we'd be trying our 3DMG. That feeling of flying was ecstatic. Thinking about Levi, I sighed, wondering if I'd ever see him again.

**((Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to review, please!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Catie~**

"YOU GET TO CHOOSE YOUR BRANCH FROM THIS POINT," Captain Shadis yelled unnecessarily, making me flinch slightly. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and I had made it into the top ten, and yet he still scared me. "MAKE SURE YOU THINK THIS THROUGH," Wait, were those tears in his eyes? Oh good god...

We had all made our decision the night before: We would join the survey corps. Annie decided to go to the military police. Surprisingly enough, Jean decided to join the survey corps as well. Probably because he's smitten with Mikasa. Oh that little guy is going to be so heartbroken. Mikasa and Eren are obviously supposed to be together. Eren is just hardheaded.

We were dismissed, and I walked up to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. "So, we're going to be in the survey corps. I wonder who our commander is going to be. What if we're seperated?" I asked worriedly, and Armin just shook his head.

"We'll still be together during meals, and we're going on the same missions," He explained, smiling. I exhaled in relief. At least I wouldn't lose my friends.

Night came soon, and we stayed standing, waiting for the commanders to come out. Commander Irvin walked out, looking out over our group. He didn't smile. "The survival rate, as you know, is extremely low for the survey corps," He explained, "And you are willing to risk your lives to promote the breakthrough of vital information for our country?"

"SIR YES SIR," We yelled out, one arm crossing over our chests. I glanced Irvin's side and froze, locking eyes with...Him.

Levi.

I didn't move, didn't react. Three years hadn't changed him. Had I changed at all? My hair was longer, certainly. My breasts bigger. Was I attractive at all?

I shook my head. I shouldn't think about my looks! I should be thinking about missions and killing titans! I tore my gaze away from Levi's, making him move slightly. Every move he seemed to make was noted in my head. Every time he took a breath in. Every time his eyes moved.

He never took his eyes off of me.

"Tonight the commanders will gather and put the teams together. You will serve under your commander, and they can punish you in any means necessary if you do something wrong," Commander Irvin continued. I squirmed under Levi's gaze, but didn't let my eyes stray to him. Damn it, why was I feeling this way? "Tomorrow the teams will be chosen. For now, go have dinner, and head to bed," Commander Irvin finished, walking off the stage. Levi strayed for a moment, staring in my direction, before following behind him.

He was so stoic, and yet...Somehow I could feel the emotions coming off of him.

"C'mon, Catie," Eren said, taking my arm and leading me towards the dining hall. I stumbled behind the group, thinking about Levi. He was taller than her, but that wasn't uncommon, since she had always been shorter than everyone else, but he was a lot shorter than most men.

Ymir put an arm around my shoulder, "You look like a lost little duck," She teased, poking my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"I do not," I complained, batting her hand away. She laughed, walking with Christa.

"Someone's in loooove with Commander Levi!" She said, laughing obnoxiously. I blushed furiously.

"I am not!"

"Are so!" She shot back. "You were making goo-goo eyes at him the whole ceremony!"

Was I? That wasn't true! "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH COMMANDER LEVI, AND I DO NOT MAKE GOO GOO EYES! HE ISN'T EVEN THAT HANDSOME!" I yelled, a little too loudly. There was silence in the hall, then some female snickering coming from behind me. I whipped around, coming face to face with Commander Hanji.

Right next to her was...Levi.

Hanji couldn't stop laughing, and Levi just stood there, his expression annoyed. "I'm not handsome, am I?" He said quietly, stepping up to me and glaring down. I whimpered, wishing I could disappear. He got closer, his lips next to my ear. "Oh, you were making goo goo eyes, brat," He teased, and I blushed furiously, falling backwards on my ass. I groaned in pain, making Levi smirk. "For yelling in the dining hall, you get to clean out the stables," He said, crossing his arms. I gaped at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not my commander! I don't have a team yet!" I argued. He shook his head in annoyance.

"Doesn't mean I'm not your superior, brat, now go clean the stables," He replied, pointing to the door. I stood up, bumping his shoulder on purpose and thinking very rude things in my mind about him. Clean the stables my ass. I didn't do anything. Stupid Levi.

**~Levi~**

"Aww, she is so cute!" Hanji cooed, her hands pressed to her cheeks. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Your cute little slave! Ooh, you were making eyes at her, too! I saw y-" I whacked her head, causing her to fall over. Taking a sip of my tea, I let out a sigh.

"She's just a little brat, and I was not making eyes at her," I said, glowering. Making eyes at her? She was making eyes at me. Those perfect, beautiful, gem-like eyes...

What?

I shook my head, grumbling and scooting back my chair. "I'm going to bed," I said suddenly, leaving the room. I was in desperate need of sleep, if I was thinking about an underling that way. I glanced at the time. It was already one o'clock in the morning. I looked out the window to see that Catie had finished cleaning the stables and was cleaning the horses. He had never asked her to do that. I watched as she fed a carrot to his own horse, smiling at it. The horse nuzzled her cheek and I couldn't help but notice her giggle.

I settled down in a chair by the window and watched her as the night progressed.

My eyes opened suddenly. It had seemed I had fallen asleep. I glanced at the clock again. Three o'clock in the morning? I looked out at the stables to see Catie was laying against a horse who had laid down, fast asleep. Her face was so cute when she slept...

I shook my head. Sighing, I stood up, going downstairs and out to the stables. I picked Catie up, making the horse who had been laying with her glance at me in confusion, and carried her up to my room. I laid her in my bed and took my shirt off, crawling in next to her.

I didn't know where she slept, anyways. Who cared if they shared a bed for the night?

I looked at her sleeping face once more before closing my own eyes, drifting off into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_I shook my head. Sighing, I stood up, going downstairs and out to the stables. I picked Catie up, making the horse who had been laying with her glance at me in confusion, and carried her up to my room. I laid her in my bed and took my shirt off, crawling in next to her._

_I didn't know where she slept, anyways. Who cared if they shared a bed for the night?_

_I looked at her sleeping face once more before closing my own eyes, drifting off into slumber._

**~Catie~**

I yawned, snuggling against some warmth. Maybe I had accidentally shared a bed with Sasha that night while we had a midnight snack. I opened my eyes and froze.

I was snuggled up to Levi.

How was this possible? I was such a light sleeper. I would have known if someone had grabbed me and put me in their bed. I tried to move and found that I couldn't. Levi's arms were wrapped tightly around me, and his legs were entangled with my own. I shifted slightly, causing him to groan and nuzzle his face into my neck. I froze, feeling his soft lips against my neck. I shivered, goosebumps appearing on my skin.

Suddenly the door opened, and Hanji appeared. Her mouth was open, about to say something, when she, too, froze. Staring at us with the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face. I mouthed 'help me' to her. She just shook her head, backing out of the room and running off. I groaned.

How was I going to wake Levi up. I remembered my mother stroking my hair when I was very little and murmuring my name to wake me up. I hesitantly stroked the back of Levi's messy jet-black hair. "Levi," I murmured quietly, stroking his hair. "It's time to wake up, Levi," I said quietly, continuing to stroke his hair. His eyes opened, unfocused. He looked up and his hand came up, brushing my red hair back, revealing my face.

_Click._

He froze, his eyes suddenly focusing on me and what he was doing, and he stared at me in shock. I looked up to see Hanji in the doorway, a camera in her hand, shaking a developing photograph with a massive grin on her face. "Sorry, Levi, I..." I started, untangling myself from him and scooting out of his bed, almost falling to the floor.

He sat up, not looking at me. "Get out. You...You stink of the stables," He growled, and I looked at him, stricken with pain. I rushed out of the room, bumping into Hanji on my way out, tears filling my eyes. Of course that was a mistake. Maybe she had sleepwalked. So stupid. So fucking STUPID.

**~Levi~**

I was dreaming. My hand reached out, brushing her hair away from her face. The face of a goddess. He longed to kiss it. Of course, you couldn't kiss dreams.

A sudden click brought me back to my senses, and I realized he wasn't dreaming. I was staring straight at Catie. She untangled herself from me, backing out of my bed quickly. She tried to apologize, but I was so dazed I didn't know what she was saying. I just needed to be alone. I said something along the lines of 'get out', but I wasn't quite sure what I had said.

She left, and I stood, walking over to Hanji, grabbing the photograph, and shoving her out of my room. She let out a yell of complaint, but walked down the hallway, grumbling. I stared down at the photograph.

Catie was perfectly lit in the sunlight, her alabaster skin looking like marble, her green eyes like jade, her hair like fire. And he...He looked disheveled. Messy. Imperfect compared to her.

I put the picture in my desk drawer, closing it and keeping it for safekeeping. No one needed to know about this, and Hanji was smart enough to keep her trap shut.

**~Catie~**

"Catie, are you okay? You haven't eaten a bite of your oatmeal," Armin said, concerned. I shrugged, not feeling hungry. I stood from the table, walking out of the dining hall and to the stables, putting a saddle and reins on a horse. A ride would do me some good. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Armin smiling, holding the reins on a black horse.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, mounting the horse.

I climbed up the back of my brown and white horse and turned to him, "Yes, but I'm not going to talk about my issues," I said morosely, kicking the horses' sides and galloping towards the forest, Armin behind me.

After an hour, we returned, laughing together. Armin knew how to cheer me up. We put our horse tackle away and walked together towards the recruit meeting stage, talking and smiling. He was my best friend, and I couldn't ask for a better one. We met up with Eren and Mikasa and lined up, myself standing next to Armin.

I glanced up at the stage and immediately regretted it. Levi was sending me a death glare. What did I do this time?

"We're going to name teams now, and you'll go to your designated commander," Commander Irvin called out, and we focused on him. He named off teams. "And now, for Commander Levi-Heichou's team, we have Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, and," He paused, "Catie Wilds,"

I was on Levi's team? At least I was with my friends, and Levi couldn't do anything super horrible to me. We walked over to Levi, who was standing and watching us, disinterested. "Okay maggots, I've got work for you all to do," He said, glaring at us, "Eren and Mikasa, go train in the forest with the fake titans. Armin, go look over the blueprints of the walls and all the lands surrounding it. The more we know, the more we have to our advantage," He said, and finally turned to me, an evil glint in his eye, "You, you're going to clean all of the horses, feed them, and give them all water," He finished.

I stepped forward in anger, "That's ridiculous! That isn't even training! That's just cleaning!" I said, glowering at him. He smirked at me.

"That's all you're good for," He spat, staring me straight in the eye, and I froze, my words ice in my throat. I swallowed them back, tears coming to my eyes. Eren stepped forward to argue, but Mikasa held him back. Armin looked at me, pity in his eyes.

"Fine," I managed to get out, storming off to the stables, tears running down my cheeks. At least horses didn't yell at you and tell you how worthless you were.

I managed to clean every horse from top to bottom within an hour, and I didn't feel anything. Hollowness. I knew I looked like a mess, but I didn't care. I set up feeding buckets at each horse and filled up all of the water tanks with fresh water.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist, twirling me around and pressing me up against the back of the stables. "Wha...?" I managed out, and found myself staring up into Levi's face. He looked pained, and I recalled what he had said to me all today, and tears collected in my eyes again. "What do you want from me? I did what you want!" I choked out, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. Damn my weak emotions.

Levi grabbed my face in both his hands, leaning down and kissing me deeply on the mouth. I froze as his lips began to move against my own. I gave in, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back, occasionally biting his lip, making him groan. He pressed himself harder against me, as though there wasn't enough of me he could get to. His hands were in my hair, down my neck, down my sides, around my waist, everywhere. He broke off the kiss, panting and leaning his forehead against my own, his eyes closed. I whimpered a little at the separation of our lips, and he just stroked my cheek.

"Don't ever cry in front of me again," He whispered, backing away and leaving the stables, leaving me standing there, speechless.

**((Snaps fingers in a z-formation. Ooh girl.**

**Remember to review and favorite! I really appreciate it! :D))**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Catie~**

I rubbed my eyes, blinking up at the ceiling. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were all still asleep, but I had insomnia, so sleeping didn't exactly come naturally to me. I peeked over at a clock.

2:07 AM.

I climbed out of bed, slipping into my uniform and walking quietly out of the room. I passed Levi's door, looking in to see him fast asleep, a book clasped in his hand. I couldn't seem to get what he had did out of my head. Kissing me, of all things? Did he have feelings for me? If so, why did he make fun of me so often? And why didn't he take me seriously?

I silently sighed, slipping past his door and out into the night, looking up at the sky. The moon was full and bright, and the horses were silent, sleeping. I padded up to the stables, looking for Mac, my own horse.

**~Flashback~**

_"Y-you kissed me," I stammered, staring at Levi, who stared back silently. _

_He flicked my nose. "Don't get used to it, brat," He smirked, and backed out of the stables, disappearing, leaving me speechless. I heard a giggle from somewhere beside me and I turned to see Hanji with her hand over her mouth. _

_"Lovebirds~" She sang, skipping away. _

_Love? Was it possible I...? He...? _

**~End Flashback~**

"There you are, Mac," I whispered, spotting my white horse amongst the brown and black horses. Our horses chose us, and I happened to get the fully white one. He stood, plodding over to me, waiting for me to tack him up. I quickly did so, climbing on his back and dashing out into the forest. We soon reached a little alcove I had found early in training. It had a clear-water lake and trees surrounding it.

I stripped out of my uniform and out of my underwear, getting in the water. "Wanna get in, Mac?" I called to my horse, laughing. He snorted, laying down a short ways away and just watching me. I shrugged, swimming around. It was so peaceful to swim around at night.

I balanced on my back, staring up at the stars. "Cassiopeia, Cepheus, Perseus, Cetus," I murmured, staring up at the constellations. If we ever got lost at night, I was the person to go to for directions. I knew every constellation, and every star that marked north, south, east, and west.

Dunking underwater, I opened my eyes and peered at the reeds swaying below me, the fish darting through them. I swam down to them, running my fingers through them. The night was so lovely. If only it would never end. Training in the morning. Ugh.

I quickly came up for air, my head bursting through the surface, and I swam back to shore towards Mac, sitting down beside him and looking out over the lake. Some geese toddled by, looking at me and continuing their little journey. A couple of deer looked in my direction but didn't perceive me as a threat.

Animals had always treated me like that. Suddenly, a towel was thrown over my head, and I let out a small, frightened scream, jumping up and wrapping the towel around me quickly.

Levi stood their, looking away politely, a blush on his face. "Why are you out here all by yourself? It's late, and you've got training in the morning, stupid," He said, still not looking at me, "And please put on your clothes," He whimpered, and I dressed myself.

After dressing myself, he looked at me, a blush still evident on his face. "I have insomnia. I don't sleep most nights," I explained, shrugging. He pursed his lips, looking at me with...pity?

"Who are you really, Catie?" He blurted, and I blinked in surprise. He paused for a moment, "Tell me about yourself, I mean," He murmured, sitting on the ground. I sat across from him, running my hand through the grass.

"What is there to tell?" I said, "I was raised by my mother and father until I was nine, they escaped the walls, leaving me behind, died somewhere out there, and I lived in an alleyway until I was fifteen," I murmured, then clutched at my necklace, "This is the last thing I have of my mother's. I loved her very much," I whispered. Levi's eyes had a sheen of sadness in them.

"I grew up as a thief. I never knew my mother or father. Irvin took me in, and I joined the military," Levi said, shrugging.

I looked up at him, "You and I are pretty similar, Levi," I said quietly. He nodded silently in agreement. I rubbed the towel in my hair, sighing at the frizz. It was going to be a mess in the morning. I put it up in a quick bun.

"Favorite food," Levi blurted suddenly, and I was ready this time.

"Salmon, you?" I replied, smiling.

He smiled back, "Ramen, even though it is...messy," He shuddered a little.

We passed questions back and forth. Favorite color, animal, drink. Favorite memory. It lasted until the sun came up. I looked at him worriedly, "I kept you up all night, didn't I?" I asked worriedly, he waved a hand, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent than ever.

"Nothing new to me," He answered simply, and we both stood up, got on our horses, and headed back to camp.

**~Levi~**

She was one of the most interesting people I had ever spoken to, and her life story is so much like my own, it was astounding.

Missing out on a few hours of sleep to talk to her was worth it. But seeing her pale, naked skin in the moonlight was so...delectable. I shouldn't have feelings for an undergraduate that...as much as I hated to say it...might die within the next few weeks. But she's so...Amazing.

I needed to investigate my feelings further.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and I froze in my spot, eyes widening. A titan had appeared out of nowhere, destroying the building we had all been staying in. The titan's hand lashed out suddenly, as though it were trying to get its footing, and I saw Catie standing there, frozen in her spot.

"CATIE, MOVE!" I screamed, but she didn't seem to hear me. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I ran towards her, but it was too late, the hand was on top of her. "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!" I yelled, jamming my shoulder against the hand. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Catie was laying there, blood seeping out of her forehead and nose, eyes shut. I turned her over, listening to her mouth.

Breathing. She was alive. I gave a sigh of relief. I turned to see Mikasa stumbling out of the wreckage, Eren in tattered clothing leaning against her.

How could someone become a titan? I didn't think, I just reacted. I walked up to Eren, grabbing him by the throat. "You almost killed her!" I hissed, and he cringed.

"I...Didn't know...I could..." He coughed up a little blood, and Irvin touched my shoulder. I let Eren go, turning and picking Catie up, running towards the infirmary which was thankfully still intact.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Catie~**

_"Mama!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. A guard held me back, pity in his face. "Maaaamaaaa!" I cried louder to the retreating figures of my parents. "Papa! Mama! Take me with you! Ta-" My words were cut off by a sudden scream, and a large titan hand reaching through the gate, grabbing my parents and stuffing them into its disgusting, salivating mouth. _

_I was older, I was in front of the titan. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, "YOU KILLED THEM!" I grappled up to his neck, slicing it over and over and over again. _

_The titan fell, and my chest rose and fell, looking down at the dead creature. I spat on it. Suddenly its hand came up, strangling me, choking me, and its mouth opened up again. "Come inside, Catie," My parents whispered from the darkness. "Come inside..." _

I shot up out of bed, a sheen of sweat on my forehead, and immediately felt nauseous. I turned and vomited into a trashcan beside my bed, and someone let out a cough once I had emptied my stomach. I turned seeing a man with black hair and serious eyes. He didn't look familiar to me.

"Are you okay, Catie? You sustained quite the head trauma," He said, putting a hand against my forehead.

I flinched away, glaring at him. "Who the hell are you?" I said rudely, and he froze, his eyes widening. I cocked my head to the side, "Hello, I'm speaking to you. Who the fuck are you?" I asked again, feeling panicky. I looked around. It looked like a medical tent. "And where the hell am I?" I wondered out loud.

"My...My name is Levi...And you sustained a head injury..." He murmured, staring at me in pain. I stared back at him, and eyebrow raised. "And you seem to have amnesia," He explained, resting a hand on my head again. I didn't flinch away this time, not minding his touch.

"Okay, Levi," I said, "Where am I, then? What happened?" I asked, confused.

He brushed my hair slightly out of my face, "A friend of yours-Eren-turned into a titan, and you got hit. You must have a concussion," He said, "You're in camp, Eren has been secured, and you are going to stay right here until you're told otherwise," He said firmly.

I shrugged, "Fine by me, but I feel okay," I turned to a nurse. "Hey, can I leave? I feel fine," I asked her.

She turned to me, eyebrows raised, "You have amnesia. You won't know where anything is. This could last from a few hours, to a few days, to a few weeks," She explained.

Levi quickly interjected, "I'll be her escort." He stared at the nurse, and she kind of flinched away, because his stare seemed so angry.

"You can't, Levi," Irvin walked in, and I looked at him and raised my hands above my head, shaking my head back and forth.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" I yelled, and they stared at me in surprise.

Irvin coughed, "I'm Irvin, one of the commanders. This is Levi, your personal commander. That over there is nurse June, who treated your head," He explained, "Now, Levi, you can't stay here with her. I need you to come with me to the capital. The Military Police want Eren. We're fighting to get him back," He said firmly.

Levi glared for a moment before nodding, "Fine, but we will be back soon, correct?" He asked, a little desperation breaking in his voice. Irvin nodded, and Levi sighed, turning to me.

"You. Armin," He grimaced a little, "Will be your escort. He is a very good friend of yours, like Eren. I will be taking Mikasa with me to the court, she is also a childhood friend of yours, and you will not stray from camp. You will rest. And you will get better. Do I make myself clear?" He commanded, crossing his arms.

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Where's Amina?" I asked curiously.

"Armin," A voice laughed, walking into the tent. I mentally facepalmed. I needed to get names right. It was a long-haired blond boy who was somewhat short. His deep blue eyes were innocent looking, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hiya Armin, my name is Catie, I think," I turned to Levi, and he nodded, "And I have amnesia! Nice to meet you!" I said ecstatically, and Armin laughed again.

**~Levi~**

Amnesia. Of all things, she has amnesia. I could handle a small concussion. But AMNESIA? She was going to be so difficult to deal with. I reluctantly left her tent, getting on my horse and glaring forwards. I didn't want to leave Armin with Catie. What if they got cutsy together? She didn't remember a thing...

"Stop being a worry-wort," Hanji interrupted my thoughts, and I glared at her as our horses rode forward. "She'll be over it in a couple days, I promise you. I've seen it all before," She smiled, trying to reassure me. It didn't help.

"Lets just get this over with," I growled, pushing my horse to go faster.

We soon reached the capital, and we were in the court room. I stood in front of Eren, who was chained to the floor. He looked up at me, his eyes showing a little fear. I kicked him in the face, and his head rocked to the side. I hit him over and over again, even knocking a tooth out of his mouth. "We can control him," Irvin said to the judge, "By force," He continued, his hands behind his back. Mikasa looked like she wanted to murder me. I didn't care. I wanted to murder the bastard that hurt Catie.

I leaned down to him, grabbing his face and making him look at me, "You hurt her, and you'll pay," I hissed at him, punching him once more. The judge held up his hand.

"Enough, I've made a decision. Eren will go with the Scouting Legion," He said firmly.

"He will be under my watch," I said, turning to look at the judge emotionlessly. The judge nodding, approving of this formality. Irvin gave me a look, but didn't say anything. I abruptly left the court room, not looking back.

**~Catie~**

"So, Mac, is it?" I asked Armin, looking at the white horse who was currently nibbling on my hair. Armin nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yep, Mac is your horse. Mine is named Cocoa," He pointed at a dark brown horse nearby, who was lazily eating hay.

I smiled at the horses. "I like them. A lot," I told Armin, petting Mac and pressing my face against his neck. Armin petting Mac's face, smiling at my gesture.

"Yes, you and animals have always gotten along," He explained, and I grinned.

I got an idea, "Can we go for a ride?" I asked excitedly, and Armin looked pensive for a moment, thinking it over.

"I...Don't see the harm in it. I'll be with you," He murmured, mostly to himself. We tacked up our horses, and I raced out of the camp ahead of him, laughing wildly. I ducked under branches and jumped over fallen logs. I didn't hear Armin calling after me. I finally stopped in a clearing, laughing and turning around, expecting to see Armin grinning behind me.

There was no one there. Everything was silent.

I looked around nervously. Then I realized...

I was lost.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Catie~**

I looked around the field frantically. Okay, I couldn't be lost. There was no possible way I could be lost. Oh god I am so lost. "Mac, help me out here," I groaned, looking down at my horse. He just snorted. Of course. A horse wasn't going to understand me. "Well...Okay...I guess we can just explore until we find Armin..." I murmured, nudging Mac forward into a trot into the trees.

**~Levi~**

"You...WHAT?!" I screamed at Armin, shaking in anger. We had just gotten back from the trial with Eren.

He flinched a little. "She was riding so fast. And there were so many things in the way. I just couldn't-"

"YOU LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHTS, AND EVEN WORSE, SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO GET BACK BECAUSE SHE. HAS. FUCKING. AMNESIA!" I screamed, and Hanji stared at me with something of intimidation in her eyes. I didn't care how I was acting right now. I needed to get her back here where she was safe. I let out the breath I had been holding in, pinching my nose. "You and Mikasa are coming with me to find Catie. We're going now. No arguments, do you understand? Go get Mikasa and your horses." I said through gritted teeth, and Armin nodded quickly, going to find Mikasa.

Hanji put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure she's going to be alright, Levi. Don't worry so much," She said quietly.

I reeled on her. "I'm not worrying! I just don't want to lose...A soldier, is all. She's important," I sputtered. Hanji raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. What was I saying? She has amnesia for god sakes. She probably doesn't know how to use her 3DMG right now.

I climbed on my horse as soon as Mikasa and Armin arrived and we raced out into the forest.

**~Catie~**

I came upon a small village. "How cute," I murmured, looking around at the quiet place. I got off of Mac, walking towards the nearest home. I knocked on the door. "Hello?" I called out nervously.

An old woman answered the door, and she looked up at me and gave me a smile. "Hello dearie, may I help you?" She asked politely. Damn she was tiny.

"Yes, I'm from this group," I pointed to my insignia on my shoulder, "And I have amnesia. I was with a friend and I got lost. I can't find camp," I said pathetically. She frowned and motioned for me to come in.

"Oh, let me get you some tea and oh! Your hair is full of leaves and sticks!" She tutted, sitting me down in a chair and plucking leaves from my hair. She set water on the stove to boil and came back over to me, continuing to remove leaves from my long hair. "You have the most beautiful hair, my dear. Survey Corps! How honorable! You must be with hmm...Hmm..." She clicked her tongue, "Who were they, we have commander Irvin, commander Levi..."

I interrupted her, "Levi! Yeah! I remember now. He was at my bedside after I woke up. Man, my head hurts," I groaned, putting a hand on my head. The tea was ready so the woman prepared some jasmine tea for the both of us.

"Good for headaches, tea is," She commented, taking a sip, "My name is Annabeth Mayflower, by the way. Do you know your name, my dear?" She asked, smiling.

I nodded, "Catie, they said. Oh, Armin was looking for me. That's my friend," I glanced into her backyard through a window, seeing Mac chewing on her flowers. I flinched a little, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

Annabeth smiled, her wizened mouth stretching, "I have an exercise that can help jog your memory. Kept me alive for years!" She hooted, laughing. I laughed with her. "Look deep into my eyes. There you go. Now take a deep breath in, let it out. What is the last thing you remember before everything went dark?" She asked me. I closed my eyes trying to remember.

The smell of blood. A voice shouting. Whose voice was it?

Levi's. Distinctly Levi's. Screaming at me to run. But run from what?

That was when everything went black. I sighed, opening my eyes and sipping my tea. Annabeth frowned, "Did it help at all?"

I shrugged. I couldn't say yes or no, "A little, I suppose. I remember Levi's voice telling me to run," I admitted, and furrowed my eyebrow. "But I can't remember what he was telling me to run FROM," I sighed, sipping my tea again.

**~Levi~**

"Armin, I will personally put your head on a pike if you say sorry one more time," I growled, slowing our pace down. Armin let out a sigh, and Mikasa said something illegible to him. Why did I bring these two of all people?

"Oh, a village," Armin said, pointing off in the distance. There was a small cluster of houses and a large windmill shifting lazily in the wind. "Maybe she went there. Worth a shot, right?" He asked, a little desperately. I glared at him, and he shrinked a little under my gaze.

We trotted over there, tying our horses up on a nearby, low-hanging branch. I took a photo out of my pocket.

It was the picture that Hanji had taken of Catie and I in bed together. It was the clearest picture of her face I owned. I could have gone into her records and gotten the military photograph, but there wasn't time.

I pointed at Armin, "If we don't find her by the time the sun goes down, you are getting the severest of punishments I can give you," I said icily. He gulped, nodding.

We started through town, and I held up the picture to several people. Most people shook their heads, not knowing who she was. One man looked at the photograph and smirked.

"Girlfriend ran away from you, huh? Better for her. Sexy bitch can run straight to m-" I wrapped my hand around his throat, squeezing roughly.

I glared daggers at him. "Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again." I squeezed a little harder, and he squeaked, nodding. I let him go and he ran away, his fat belly jiggling. I sighed, pinching my nose again.

A man with a curly mustache and large muscles looked down at the photograph, squinting, then smiled. "Oh, I saw that girl a couple hours ago, over at old lady Annabeth's house down there," He pointed to a nearby house. I stared at him, nearly ready to hug him.

"Thank you so much," I replied, turning around and walking briskly towards the house.

**~Catie~ **

"You're sure this is gonna work?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. Annabeth nodded, a smile on her face. I had a crown of flowers, there was incense lit in the room, and there were candles everywhere.

"This should bring your memory back quick fast and in a hurry!" She said brightly, and I couldn't help but smile. "Now close your eyes. Think of your childhood," I did as she said, thinking back, far back. The memories came surprisingly easy to me. Her witchcraft must be working. "Now think of your friends, your lover," I blushed a little at the lover part, Levi popping into my head, but I didn't understand why. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me. The Survey Corps, training, the camp, Eren turning into a titan, Levi.

My head spun and I ran to the bathroom, retching in the toilet. Nothing came up, since my belly was empty. Annabeth patted me on the back, saying soothing words to me. "Told you it would work," She smirked when I exited the bathroom with a sigh. I drank the rest of my tea and hugged the old woman.

"Thank you so very much," I said to her, "I am in your debt,"

She just waved a hand, "Honey, I only wanted some company," She cackled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that," She said, bustling to the door.

She opened it, revealing a disheveled Levi. Leaves in his hair, his eyes slightly wild, his skin pale.

And he was so handsome.

I ran to him, hugging him hard. He froze before hugging me back, stroking my hair. "Catie, Catie, god, I've been looking for you all day, are you okay?"

I smiled, and a tear running down my face, "I remember everything," I whispered. And Levi hugged me a little tighter.

"Thank you so much," He said to Annabeth, and I turned to her. She was smiling at us.

"Come back and visit me soon, miss Catie," She wagged a finger at me, "That's the debt you owe me!"

I laughed and hugged her.

Levi took my hand and I blushed, looking up at him.

"Lets go home," He said, leading me out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Catie~**

Once my memories came fully back, my training started up again.

"No, wrong wrong wrong," I heard Levi yell from below, and I ground my teeth in frustration. I couldn't seem to do anything right. I used my 3DMG to go to a nearby tree and I looked down at him.

I glared, "What the hell am I doing wrong this time?!" I yelled down at him, and he crossed his arms.

"If you swing around like that too much, your lines will get tangled and you'll be titan food," He stated, and I scoffed. He had already told me this advice already. He got a glint in his eye. "Okay, if you hate training so much, lets make a deal. If you can swing through the forest into the clearing at the end without tangling your 3DMG, I'll let you off the hook, and you get extra food tonight. But if I beat you to the clearing, you have to clean my room," He bargained.

I thought about it for a moment. I wasn't THAT bad at the 3DMG, and I was good at winning bets. "You're on," I replied, shooting forwards through the trees, giving myself a headstart.

Ha! Take that, Levi!

"Too slow," I heard a voice beside me, and I nearly fell. Levi had come out of nowhere and was going the same speed as me. I speeded up a little faster, trying to get ahead of him.

My hook hit a wrong branch and swung around to my other line. Oh god oh god oh god oh-

They tangled, obviously.

I dangled from a tree, wires wrapped around me as I glared at Levi, who was smirking in victory.

"My room, tonight, six o'clock. Don't be late," He said, then smirked, "Oh, and wear a maid outfit," He said, swinging away. I growled after him pathetically.

Managing to untangle myself, I fell about fifteen feet to the forest floor with a groan. I got up, stretching. I heard a laugh and turned to see Armin standing by a tree, watching me.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for helping, jerk," I said, pretending to be hurt.

He laughed, "My pleasure," He replied, dipping his head. We walked back to the new building we were staying in. It was like a castle, and cleaning it was absolute hell.

I grumbled under my breath, "Cleaning his room, my ass," As I stomped across the ground toward the stables. Armin followed closely behind, chuckling.

"C'mon, it's not so bad. Clean the windows and floor and you'll be good to go," He sympathized, and I sighed. He was right.

I scratched behind Mac's ear, smiling at my horse who licked my cheek. "Gross, Mac," I sputtered, wiping my face. He just neighed, kicking a hoof. I swear, horses could understand human language.

"Hey guys."

We turned to see Sasha and Connie walking towards us, Sasha with an evil look on her face and a bulging jacket.

I narrowed my eyes, "Whatcha got there, Sasha?" I asked, suspicious. She brought out a huge bundle of meat and began salivating.

"I stole it from the kitchens. You guys wanna split it?" She asked, grinning. Connie grinned beside her. I swear, those two were two peas in a pod. I glanced over at Armin, who was looking at Sasha with a hint of both amusement and annoyance.

"You know, stealing from the kitchens will get you severely punished," Armin said, crossing his arms. Sasha and Connie looked at each other and shrugged.

They ran away, yelling, "More for us, then! Ha ha ha!"

I rolled my eyes, brushing Mac while Armin brushed his own horse. "Those two are ridiculous and are going to get in trouble one of these days," I commented, smiling. Armin laughed and nodded his head, silently agreeing.

"I look ridiculous, oh my god, Mikasa," I groaned, staring at the mirror. I was in a maid outfit that had shown up magically on my bed. The skirt was much too short and the bust line made my breasts pop out.

Mikasa studied me, walking around me and shrugging, "You look sexy," She replied simply, and I choked a little on my own spit.

"You don't say that to another girl!" I half yelled at her. She chuckled, crossing her arms.

"What's going on in he-oh," Armin said, throwing open the door and freezing, staring at me. He put a hand over his mouth and blushed. Eren was right behind him, also staring at me in awe.

I glared at them. "Keep staring and get your eyeballs scraped out by my nails," I threatened, and they both averted their eyes.

"What's going on over here?" Suddenly, a group had formed behind Eren and Armin. Jean, Connie, and seemingly every other male in the building was crowding around behind them, staring at me.

"Holy shit," Connie said, his mouth open.

I grabbed my 3DMG, pulling out one of my blades. "KEEP STARING AND HAVE YOUR HEADS ROLL ACROSS THE FLOOR," I yelled, and they scampered away, grumbling angrily. I huffed, turning to Mikasa.

She smiled, "Showtime for Levi," She commented, walking away and dragging Armin and Eren with her.

I grumbled, making my way to Levi's room. I knocked first. "Enter," I heard his voice through the thick wood, and I walked in, my face turning red. He studied me, his eyes trailing up my legs, up my torso, and to my face. He smirked, "Damn, I pick a great outfit."

I nearly threw the bucket of water I was holding at him. I huffed, shutting the door behind me, getting on my knees, and beginning to clean the floor. He continued reading paperwork, humming slightly to himself.

I was in the corner, cleaning the floor still, when Petra walked in without knocking. Levi glanced up at her, said hello, and looked back down at his papers. She went and sat on the desk, smiling and chatting with him, completely ignoring me. I felt a wrenching feeling in my gut, seeing her chatting with him. He acted nonchalant about it, but still spoke to her.

I finished cleaning and left without saying goodbye. He obviously wanted to talk to PETRA more than me. I left the bucket in the cleaning closet. As I shut the door, I nearly had a heart attack when Levi was on the other side and was staring at me.

"Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?" He asked, sounding a little...hurt?

I shrugged, "I assumed you'd rather talk to Petra," I spat the name out, "Than hear a goodbye from me, but for now, good night, Levi," I said, turning to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist, whipping me back around and getting in my face. "Don't you ever think that other people are more important than you. That's how people get pushed around," He said, then his eyes got a little soft, and he brushed my hair away from my face, "You do look beautiful, you know," He murmured quietly.

I blushed, not responding. How was I supposed to respond? I looked at my feet, trying to make my blush disappear. He hugged me, and I froze before hugging him back.

"We'll work on your 3DMG skills tomorrow, okay?" He said, looking down at me. I nodded, smiling. He kissed my forehead and turned to go back to his room. "Good night, Catie," He said.

"Good night, Levi," I replied quietly, smiling at his retreating figure.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Catie~**

"This is delicious," I moaned, taking another bite of curry. They rarely served meat to everyone, but they gave us beef curry today. There must be something special going on.

Eren laughed, patting me on the back. "Slow down there, you'll get a stomach ache," He chided.

I ignored him, shoveling food into my mouth. I had rarely eaten meat as a child, only when I stole it from people.

Hanji burst through the door, grabbed me by the armpits, and hoisted me up, carrying me quickly away. I held my arms out towards my lunch, "NOOO! CURRY-SAN! I LOVE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" I half cried as we left the dining hall.

Hanji set me down, looking at me with an excited glint in her eyes. "We captured two titans. Their names are Sawney and Bean," She said excitedly. Wait, we had titans here...With names? "I want your help experimenting on them. Levi shared with me that you're an insomniac. You could be vital to night experiments," The glint in her eyes got a little more wild.

I held up my hands, "As exciting as this sounds, I-" I started, but her eyes got a puppy dog look. I sighed, "Fine, I'll help you."

She jumped up and down, hugging me. "YAY! Okay, come meet Sawney and Bean!" She said, taking my hand and running towards the front entrance.

"Wow," Was all I said, looking up at the two titans. They were nailed to the ground, their mouths open, drooling. Rope was tied around their necks. Their eyes were blank, as though they had no thoughts. Wouldn't be surprised.

"Sawney, Bean, this is Catie," Hanji introduced. Bean made a sound in the back of his throat, and I looked at him straight in the face.

**~Flashback~**

_Their bones made a sickening, cracking sound as the titan crunched on my parents, their blood dripping from the corners of their mouth. I heard one of the garrison policemen yelling, telling me to look away. _

_I was wearing blue that day. Sky blue. _

_The red that was spattered on it didn't match very well. _

**~Levi~**

I walked outside to see Catie on the ground, shuddering, her eyes wide open, tears gushing out of her face. I rushed over and leaned over her. "Catie, Catie look at me," I commanded, a little desperately. I turned to Hanji, "What happened?" I growled aggressively.

She looked shocked, "I...I don't know. I was introducing her to Sawney and Bean when she just collapsed. She was mumbling and she started crying and-" I cut her off.

"This is obviously traumatic for her! Look at her! Catie, please, look at me," I said, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. She seemed to come to and her eyes focused on me. She latched on to me, shaking with sobs.

"Oh god, oh god, mom...dad..." She whimpered to herself, and I held her tightly. A crowd seemed to have gathered, and Armin, Eren, and Mikasa rushed forward. I looked at Armin with distaste.

Armin just leaned down and put a hand on her back, "Catie, it's okay. That was in the past," He said soothingly. I wanted to rip his hand off of her back.

Catie stiffened, turning towards him, "Okay? OKAY? My parents were eaten right in front of me! I had their blood spattered all over me! No, it's not OKAY!" She yelled at him, and I froze. She watched her parents get eaten? She must have been...What? Nine? Ten?

She stood suddenly, running towards the headquarters. No one stopped her, but I stood, running after her.

**~Catie~**

I reached my bedroom and fell into bed, sobbing. I was both embarrassed and shaken up by the memories. A knock came at my door. "Go away!" I screamed, but heard the door open anyways. I kept my face pressed into my pillow, not looking at who had come in. They sat on my bed, and I felt a hand on my head.

"I'm sorry," Levi whispered, brushing my hair. I turned my face, one eye looking at him.

"You didn't know," I said simply, and sat up.

He tucked my hair behind my ear, frowning. "That's something no one should have to go through. Especially at that age," He murmured. His eyes softened as he looked at me.

Suddenly we were leaning towards each other, and our lips met. His slightly spicy from the curry lunch, mine salty from my own tears. He kissed me hard, and I kissed him back with just as much vigor. He pushed me so I was laying on my back, and he was over me, running his hands down my body. I shuddered and locked my arms around his neck, not wanting this to ever end.

He gripped my waist and my hips immediately bucked against his, causing him to groan. His lips met my neck and he bit and sucked at it, making me moan.

He broke away suddenly, panting, looking into my eyes. I kissed him gently on the lips and he laid beside me, his hand in mine. He tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my lips once. Twice. A third time. As though he couldn't get enough. I snuggled against him, sighing contentedly.

"I love you," He whispered, and I froze. He froze too.

I leaned backwards, looking at him. "I..I..." I stuttered. He sat up quickly, swinging out of my bed and walking out of my bedroom. He clamped down the hallway.

"Nice lipgloss, Levi!" I distantly heard Connie, and then an 'OW!' with a crash. I ran to the door of my bedroom.

Connie was on the floor, holding his head. Levi was nowhere in sight.

I looked out of the window to see him using his 3DMG to swing out in the forest.

Levi...Why?

**((HAHA! Cliffhanger! You have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens! Also tomorrow, October 8th, is my birthday. ^_^ Super excited. Thanks for reading! Please remember to write a review! And thanks to all of my loyal readers that have stuck with me this far!)) **


	9. Chapter 9

**~Catie~**

Where was he? I had grabbed my gear and blasted off into the forest as fast as I could, searching for Levi, but couldn't find him anywhere. It was already getting dark, and I didn't want to be out late. "Levi!" I called for the umpteenth time, desperately. No response. No movement. Nothing.

He had told me that he...loved me? Did he leave because he felt like what he said was a mistake? I felt a pang in my chest.

Because I knew I loved him too.

He must have said it as a mistake. Tears started collecting in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. Of course he couldn't love me. I was a stupid trainee. I had never gone out on a real mission.

I zoomed forward, hoping I'd find him soon.

**~Levi~**

It had just flown out of my mouth. I didn't want to scare her away but it slipped out. I loved her. I loved her so much that it hurt. I felt pain when she felt pain. I felt happy when she felt happy. When she was angry, I got angry at whatever she was angry at.

I was absolutely infatuated with her.

I stripped down to nothing, wading into the lake water. It was cool, but refreshing. I sighed. I shouldn't have run away. I needed to hear her response. But I had gotten...What? Scared?

Arms suddenly wrapped around me and a woman's chest pressed against my back. I froze for a second. Catie?

I put my smirk on and turned to face her, but instead found Petra standing in front of me.

Completely nude.

My mouth dropped open. "Petra?!" I cried, and put my hands on her shoulders. She gazed at me lustfully. "What on earth are you doing here? And why are you naked?"

She ran a finger down my chest, but I felt nothing, "I just wanted to be with you, Levi-san," She said in a seductive voice. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I rejected you. Why are you still trying?" I snapped angrily. She looked hurt.

"Oh, but you know you want me," She said, pressing herself against me. I put my hands on her arms to push her back when a twig snapped. My head snapped up and I stared straight at Catie.

"Oh. Oh god," I said, pushing Petra away, but Catie was already backing up. "Catie, this isn't-"

She was gone. Faster than I could blink, she had taken to the trees. I ran out of the water, searching for her. "No no no no no," I groaned, holding my head in my hands. I froze and turned slowly to Petra, "You. You knew she was coming to find me," I growled.

Petra smirked. "I needed to get the bitch out of the way. You'll come crawling to me before you know it," She snickered. I threw her clothes at her and got dressed, putting on my gear to go search for Catie. I couldn't find my gas tanks anywhere.

I turned to Petra, eyebrow raised. She shrugged. "I may have let all the gas out of your tanks and threw them into the forest," She smiled wickedly. I groaned.

**~Catie~**

I fell blindly against Ms. Annabeth's door, making it rattle. I guess that was knocking. Tears streamed down my face as I sat in a heap at her front door. The old woman opened it and jumped in surprise. "Catie! What on earth are you doing out here this late?" She cried. Her long, gray hair was down and she had a yellow nightgown on.

I sniffled, "C-can I stay here tonight?" She helped me up and I whimpered a little, walking into her house. She sat me down by the fireplace, putting a blanket around me and giving me a cup of hot cocoa.

She rubbed my back but didn't ask any questions. She just let me sit and cry.

I soon fell asleep, and my dreams were filled with Levi and Petra together. I tossed and turned and eventually woke up, not being able to sleep any longer. Annabeth was already awake, though it was the crack of dawn.

"How would you like some breakfast?" She asked, smiling and pointing at a plate of eggs and pancakes. I silently walked over to the table and slumped down into it, eating the food without really tasting it. She smiled sadly at me. "You can stay here as long as you'd like, dear," She said, putting a hand over mine. I squeezed her hand in silent thanks.

She sat back, sipping her tea, "You know, my brother has a son about your age, maybe a couple years older. A very nice, handsome boy. He's coming into town to visit me today, if you'd like to meet him. I have some old dresses that belonged to my niece that will fit you," She said, smiling.

I thought about it for a moment, then smiled, "Okay, that sounds like...Fun," I managed to say. I blocked Levi out of my mind for the moment. I didn't need to feel that pain right now.

She found a beautiful white dress that went right to my knees. It had spaghetti straps and lace trim at the bottom. I fell in love with it and it fit me perfectly. "Thank you so much, Annabeth," I said, gazing at myself in a mirror. She waved a hand.

"Oh, I've been meaning to give it to you anyways!" She cackled, and I laughed with her.

I grabbed her wooden basket she used for groceries and we made our way out of the house and into the main part of the village. The market wasn't crowded, and she bought a dozen eggs, some bread, some milk, potatoes-which made me think of Sasha, funnily enough-and spices. "Curry for dinner tonight. My nephew loves it," She laughed. "I hope you like curry too. We're having chicken curry," She said.

My eyes got wide, "You can afford meat?" I asked incredulously.

She gave me a secretive smile, "I can. There's more to me than you realize, young Catie," She laughed. I looked at her in confusion for a moment before shrugging it off. She must have had a government job when she was younger or something.

We went back to the house. "Will you please make the tea? My nephew will be arriving any moment now," She said, sounding excited. I couldn't help but feel excited with her.

I had just finished making the tea when a knock sounded at the door. Annabeth's blue dress flew in her hurry to the door, and she opened it wide. "Oh, so good to see you!" She cried to the figure just outside the door. I couldn't see him from here, so I just began pouring tea. "Come in, come in," She said happily, "There's a girl I want you to meet,"

"Aunt Annabeth, you know I don't like being set up with-" A man had walked through the door, but froze and was staring at me. I stared back at him curiously. Did I have something on my face?

Annabeth giggled, "This is Catie. Catie, this is Felix," She introduced us.

He was tall, and very handsome. His long raven hair went down to his neck and covered part of his ice blue eyes. He wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a black overcoat over it.

I smiled, waving. "Nice to meet you," I said politely. He seemed to unfreeze and smiled back at me.

"And it is an absolute pleasure to meet you," He said, walking forward and kissing my hand. I couldn't help but blush. He turned to Annabeth, "Aunt Annabeth, would it be okay if I walked with Catie around the village? Its been so long since I've been here,"

She waved us off, "Go have fun," She said, smiling. Soon we were out the door, walking side-by-side by a meadow. I hadn't realized how beautiful it was here.

"So where are you from?" I asked, starting idle conversation.

He fidgeted a little, "Wall Sina," He said quietly.

I whistled, "Wow, rich, I'm from the Shiganshina District," I said, shrugging. He stared at me openmouthed.

"So you were there when the titans attacked?" He asked, amazed. I nodded. He shook his head. "Jeez, that must have been awful, I'm sorry," He mumbled.

I shrugged, "I didn't have any family, so I didn't lose anything," I reassured him. This seemed to make him a little calmer.

"I've never seen a titan. Never will, knowing my family," He sighed, and I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. He looked confused for a moment himself.

"You...Don't know who I am? I'm Prince Felix Tier, heir to the throne," He said, smiling.

I felt like my jaw hit the floor in that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Catie~**

I tried to control my breathing. I'm in the presence of royalty. I'm in the presence of royalty. Oh my god what do I do. I stared at Felix open mouthed, amazed. "THE Felix Tier is standing right in front of me," I managed to get out, slightly hyperventaliating. He put his hands on my shoulders, his eyes concerned. "You're royalty. Oh god," I did a quick curtsy, and he shook his head groaning.

"Don't do that, Catie, please," He said, sounding strained. I looked up at him, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, his forehead creased. I stood up straight. "Just treat me like any other human being. Please. Look, treat me like one of your neighbors in the village," He finished, putting his fist in his other open hand.

I let out a laugh, "Oh, I don't live in the village. I'm part of the survey corps," I explained, and his eyes widened.

"Whoa, no kidding? What are you doing here, then?" He asked, confused.

I sighed, "Just some problems at headquarters. Had to get away," I shrugged. He frowned.

He shrugged, "I would...Like to see your living space...That is, if you don't mind," He corrected himself quickly, blushing.

I covered my mouth and giggled, "So formal. No, I don't mind at all. Lets go back to your aunt's home so I can get changed." I said, smiling. He smiled back warmly, and I felt a blush creep across my face.

**~Levi~**

I dragged myself into the eating hall, the dark circles under my eyes looking about as dark as the night sky. I had been up all night searching for Catie. I even checked Ms. Annabeth's home, but there was no answer. Where could the damn girl have gone?

Petra. She ruined it. And Catie saw everything. She probably thought I was garbage now. I sighed plodding over to Armin, Eren, and Mikasa's table. "You all haven't seen Catie, by any chance?" I asked, my voice sounding both worried and exhausted. They looked at each other and shook their heads. I let out a small groan.

"Ah, c'mon, Levi. She's probably a ditcher," I heard someone say behind me, and I turned and gave them a death glare. It was Petra, and she had her arms crossed across her chest, and was grinning. "There will be people who just can't HANDLE it," She said.

"Shut up," I snapped, walking past her and outside.

A carriage pulled up in front of headquarters, its windows tinted, but the insignia was of the royal house. I stopped in my tracks, staring at it. The door opened, and...

Catie stepped out? She looked up at me, then glanced away quickly, jumping out of the carriage. She was in her survey corps gear. I wanted so badly to go to her, but I knew I needed to explain myself first. A man walked out behind her, but he paid no attention to me, as his eyes were completely focused on Catie.

He put his hand on the small of her back and I felt myself flare up on the inside. I marched up to them, grabbing Catie roughly by the arm and jerking her forward. "Where the hell were you last night? I searched everywhere for you," I snapped at her, and she flinched, looking at the ground. The man she came with scowled darkly and shoved me away from her. "And who the fuck are you?" I asked him, offended that he would even touch me.

"He's Felix Tier, heir to the throne," Irwin said from behind me, and I froze, staring up at Felix. He was the prince? How did he and Catie even meet?

Catie tugged on Felix's arm, "C'mon, I'll give you the tour if that's okay with Irwin," She said, glancing over at Irwin. Catie, please, just look at me.

Irwin nodded his head, smiling, "It's a pleasure to have someone of the royal family visit us. Stay as long as you like," He said politely.

Felix nodded back at him, "Thank you very much, sir," Ugh, his voice even made me sick.

I continued to stare at Catie. Please just look at me.

She looked up, and I saw-no, I FELT-the betrayal inside of her. It hit me like a brick wall, and the two of them walked by me without a second glance. I covered my face with my hands. Once that royal asshole disappeared I'd explain to Catie the entire situation. Everything would be okay, right?

**~Felix~**

I looked down at Catie as she guided me through the hallways. Other women were practically drooling as I passed by, and I strained to keep my eyes from rolling. My eyes lingered on her figure. Her skin. Her everything. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Would you like to see my horse?" She said suddenly, looking up at me. I blushed.

"Oh, uhm, yes," I replied, smiling. She smiled wide. God, she was gorgeous.

We reached the stables in little time, and a white stallion walked right up to her, nuzzling her face and chewing on her hair. She laughed. "This is Mac. He's extremely affectionate, if you haven't noticed already," She giggled, petting her horse. I patted Mac on the neck, but kept my gaze trained on her.

Finally, she looked up at me, and blushed. I leaned down and kissed her lips, not being able to help myself, but leaned back just as quickly as I had kissed her. She squeaked, blushing deeper and holding her hand over her mouth. "You kissed me!" She exclaimed, wide eyed.

I scratched the back of my head, feeling suddenly awkward, "I'm...I'm sorry...I don't know where that came from..." I trailed off, not being able to come up with a proper response.

She just laughed, taking my arm. "Would you like to stay for a while? We have extra room, and I'm sure Irwin wouldn't mind," She smiled.

I looked down at her. I'd stay my whole life if I could be with her, "Absolutely,"

**~Levi~**

I watched in horror as the bastard leaned down and kissed her.

KISSED HER.

She was mine, not his. Surely she would push him away and give a snappy comeback like she usually did when something went wrong. The exact opposite happened.

She smiled and took his arm, saying something to him. I wish I could hear them. He smiled at her and nodded. They entered the building together. I was fuming on the inside.

"I can help you win her over if you want," I heard from behind me, and I whipped around to see Mikasa staring at me, a small smirk on her face. I crossed my arms.

My eyes narrowed, "How?" I asked skeptically.

She rolled her eyes, "I practically grew up with the girl. I know the ins and outs of Catie Wilds," She explained.

Suddenly, Irwin popped his head, a smile on his face. "Oh, we're going to have a guest stay here for a while. And by guest, I mean the prince," He said, ducking back out.

I groaned.

Great, I'm going to have to share the same air as that royal asshole.


End file.
